In addition to selling items (e.g., products, services, etc.) at a physical location, merchants may also deliver such items to consumers. Typically, merchants will deliver items to consumers on a first come, first served basis, meaning that items will be delivered based on when the corresponding orders are received. For instance, if a first user orders a first item from a merchant for delivery at a first time, and a second user orders a second item from the merchant for delivery at a second, subsequent time, the merchant will typically first deliver the first item, and then subsequently deliver the second item. Moreover, some deliveries may run late due to a variety of reasons, such as deliverer capacity, traffic, weather, etc., some of which may be predictable and avoidable. As a result, current systems configured for delivering items to consumers may result in a poor consumer experience.